Misapprehension
by Tongari a.k.a Jess
Summary: We all remember the time when Mamoru broke up with Usagi. Well Usagi sees something that breaks her heart even more.


Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters except for Yasu but she is only minor and doesn't matter. All characters are the creations of the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi, and all rights belong to her and a few other major corporations such as DIC, Bandai and a few others.  
  
This takes Place in Sailor Moon R during the time just after Mamoru had broken up with Usagi because of his dreams that she would die if he stayed near her.  
  
*  
  
I had a dream that I could fly,  
  
I can feel each moment as time goes by.  
  
We'd never be too far away,  
  
You would always be here I heard you say.  
  
I never thought,  
  
Thought that it would be our last goodbye.  
  
I still can dream,  
  
That one-day love will fall out from the sky.  
  
Do you still remember, all the time that has gone by?  
  
Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?  
  
If from where you're standing you can see the sky above.  
  
I'll be waiting for you if you still believe in love.  
  
-Legend of Dragoon, opening theme.  
  
*  
  
"Usagi? What's wrong?" Chibiusa asked the crying girl. Usagi tried to hide her tear-streaked face from her Cousin's eyes by shoving it into her pillow. "It's nothing, now please leave me alone." Came the muffled response from the pillow.  
  
"But Usagi-"  
  
"I said leave!" Usagi shouted pointing at the door in a clear expression that she wanted to be alone. The shocked girl slunk quietly from Usagi's room and the door was slammed behind her leaving the poor child wondering what was wrong. The Tsukino house was empty and the sole sound that could be heard by the pink haired girl was the soft sobs of the blond behind the closed door. Chibiusa shook her head sadly and made her way to her own room. "Oh Usagi, why won't you tell anyone what's wrong."  
  
*  
  
The body shaking sobs that had wracked her whole body so hard it had hurt for the past half hour had finally subsided leaving only the rivers of tears.  
  
Why Mamo-chan?  
  
Why?  
  
'why', the one question she had asked herself every night since her one love had left her, every night since he had said he no longer had feelings for her.  
  
WHY had he ripped out the heart that had beat only for him?  
  
WHY had he stopped loving her when the day before he had been telling her that they would be together forever no matter what?  
  
WHY had he been so cruel to her for these past few days?  
  
WHY was she not good enough for him, for his love?  
  
WHY was that other girl worthy of him?  
  
*Flash back: a few hours ago*  
  
"Ami! I don't want to study!" Usagi whined loudly, "Can't we leave the crown and go do something fun? Oh! We could go Shopping." Usagi said enthusiastically, "There is this nice pair of earrings I have had my eyes on and-"  
  
Usagi continued to ramble on about all the many things they could buy and all the things they could do INSTEAD of studying. Ami, of course, continued to study her English, only half listening to her friend's continuous chatter.  
  
Usagi continued on like this for another ten minutes and was in the middle of ticking off her fingers off on the movies that they could go see when something caught her eye.  
  
Mamoru was outside just parking his motorcycle, but he wasn't alone. A very pretty, brown haired girl was clinging sitting behind him with her arms enfolded around his waits! The brunette pulled herself forward pressing her curvaceous body against his back and whispered something in Mamoru's ear making him grin mischievously from ear to ear. He turned his head and she gave him a knowing, sexy smile.  
  
Usagi's heart skipped a beat. Oh no! Her Mamo-chan was seeing someone else? Then she remembered, remembered the awful truth. Mamoru was no longer hers, he had broken up with her. No, no she was just imagining things; her friends always told her that she jumped to conclusions too fast. That's it, she was jumping to conclusions, she still had a chance to get Mamoru back.  
  
Usagi grinned to herself happily, completely convinced that things would work out for the better and she and Mamoru would be together again like they should be. Her smile was quickly erased when the next thing she saw was Mamoru helping the girl off the bike and then her giving him a kiss. This was no 'thanks for the ride' kiss, this was a full out, take me back to your place, kind of kiss. Usagi's heart broke about a million different times in one second. There was anger, pain, fear, over whelming sadness, loss. She was going to kill that stupid bitch! How dare that slut kiss her Mamoru! How dare she take her last hope of getting her one love back! She was going to run out there a shoot the whore right between the eyes and then laugh. Laugh at the bitch that thought she could take Mamoru away as the brunette's blood pooled bellow her.  
  
These crazy thoughts ran through Usagi's shocked brain for a while until the pain of it all sunk in. Usagi barely noticed the tears the welled up in her blue eyes, nor the pain in her palms from the cuts that were being made by her fingernails. Blood began to flow as she broke skin but still she didn't notice, the kiss was all she could see, feel, breath. Her tears began to flow freely and she ran, ran as fast as she could out of the Crown Parlor and down the street as fast as she could leaving Ami alone and in the dark as to what had made her best friend run off in such a flurry.  
  
Mamoru and the brunette broke their kiss and gazed at each other lovingly.  
  
"CUT! That was great you two! Mamoru thank you again so much, when I asked you to do this part in the movie I never expected you to be such a good actor." Matoki said as he rushed to the pair on the bike leaving his group of school friends behind. Mamoru grinned at his friend; "Anything to help out with your schooling and besides you should be thanking Yasu here." Mamoru motioned to the brunette; "I couldn't have done it with out her helpful tips on how to make it look real." Mamoru said making the younger girl blush slightly. Mamoru was very happy to have been able to help his friend out with his movie and it also helped him keep his mind off Usagi and the pain he was feeling over not having her near him, not being able to ever see her again because of a dream.  
  
*  
  
"Why Mamoru?" Usagi whispered and a fresh stream of tears began to fall. Was it her grades? Her looks? Was she not pretty enough? Or was it something completely different? Was the something about her, something that only Mamoru could see? Something so horrible he would stop loving her in an instant. And if so, would her friends see it and leave her as well?  
  
Usagi finally cried herself to sleep mentally and physically exhausted and she dreamed. Dreamed the most wonderful of dreams where Mamoru was with her, telling her how much he loved her and how he would always be with her. A glimmer of hope still remained, maybe, just maybe, she would get Mamoru back and her dream would no longer be a dream it would be a reality. 


End file.
